First Dance
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: It's the special night of the year . . . Prom. Will Eli work up the courage to ask his crush out or will he let the opportunity slip away?


**HI! I wanted to do a one shot based on one of my FAVE Justin Bieber's song. The song is called "First Dance". If you like JB and haven't heard it, then go listen to it. It's a real nice song. Anyways, the one shot is basically about Eli having the courage to ask Clare to dance.**

**Before I begin, Clare and Eli aren't dating! **

**I don't own anything Degrassi nor the lyrics. SADLY.**

**Summary: It's the special night of the year . . . Prom. Will Eli work up the courage to ask his crush out or will he let the opportunity slip away? **

* * *

-One Shot-

_First Dance_

_by: Justin Bieber_

_When I close my eyes, I see me and you at the prom. We've both been waiting so long. For this day to come. Now that it's here. Let's make it special.  
_

Eli walked into the dance with Adam by his side. They looked around and saw blue and gold covering the gym. The place looked real nice. Eli looked over at Adam and saw that he was staring at the gym in awe. Eli chuckled and looked around the gym. Not many people were here, considering that it was early.

"How do I look?" Adam asked for the twentieth time. He was wearing a light pink blazer, with matching pants, shoes and tie. Him and Becky wanted to match for Prom.

"Adam, I told you. You look nice."

"Thanks," he said smiling.

An hour later, people started to flood the gym. Adam left Eli once Becky had arrived. Eli walked around the gym, talking to Imogen and Fiona until they had left. He was suddenly alone.

He looked towards the gym door and saw Alli walk in with Mike Dallas by her side. He knew that the girl of his dreams couldn't be too far behind. As soon as he thought about her, she entered the gym. She looked so . . . beautiful.

She wore her auburn hair in a high bun with a tiara around it. She wore a midnight blue dress that adored her body. She smiled and waved at a few people.

Eli's heart began to skip a beat. He gulped and decided that he was going to ask Clare for a dance. He took a few steps then stop and was about to turn around until someone punched his arm. He was about to punched the person back until he saw that it was Adam.

"Go ask her. Don't back out."

Eli nodded his head and walked over towards Clare's direction.

_(I can't deny)There's so many thoughts in my mind. The D.J.'s playing my favorite song. Ain't no chaperons. This could be the night of your dreams._

When Eli finally reached Clare, he cleared his throat. Clare turned towards him and flashed her white teeth.

"Hi, Eli" she said as her cheeks grew red.

"H-Hi, Clare. W-Wanna dance?" he asked, silently hoping that she would say yes.

When Clare nodded her head, Eli felt his heart skip a beat. His sweaty hand grabbed Clare's and he pulled her to the dance floor. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and Eli had his hands placed firmly on Clare's hips.

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me. Girl I promise I'll be gentle. I know we gotta do it slowly. If you give, give the first dance to me. I'm gonna' cherish every moment. 'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime._

The two began to sway to the slow music that was playing. Eli felt like they were the only two on the dance floor. No one else at the moment mattered. Only thing that mattered to him was that he was dancing with the most beautiful girl.

_I couldn't ask for more. We're rocking back and forth under the disco ball. We're the only ones on the floor._

Clare laid her head on Eli's shoulder as Eli wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he complimented.

Clare lifted her head and stared deeply into Eli's green eyes.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course. You're the most beautiful girl here."

_Everybody says that we look cute together. Let's make this a night the two of us remember. No teachers around to see us dancing close. I'm telling you our parents will never know._

Clare blushed and looked away from Eli. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly. The boy she's been crushing on since day one had just told her she was beautiful. She didn't want this moment to end. She had finally gotten what she's been hoping for. She got the boy of her dreams to notice her.

"Clare, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Eli?" she asked softly.

"I like you," he said fast.

Clare gasped and looked at Eli. "I like you, too."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since the first day I saw you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Guess I was afraid," she said shrugging.

"Same here."

Eli's green eyes stared deeply into her blue eyes.

_Before the lights go up and the music turns off. Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss. Your glass slippers in my hand right here. We'll make it before the clock strikes nine._

"C-C-Can I k-kiss you?" Eli stammered.

Clare was too shy to say yes so, instead, she nodded her head. Eli bent down a little to capture a kiss on Clare's lips. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him tighter. It felt like sparks had just been fired and the kiss felt . . . _electrifying_. Eli deepened the kiss as Clare ran her fingers through his silky, black hair.

_If you just give the first dance to me_  
_Girl I promise I'll be gentle_  
_(i know)But we gotta do it slowly_  
_If you give, give the first dance to me_  
_(give the first dance baby)_  
_I'm gonna' cherish every moment_  
_Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

Clare and Eli pulled apart as the song ended. They stared at each other, before turning away - a blush creeping upon both of their faces. Eli looked at Clare and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He pulled her over to their group of friends, who was smiling and cheering at the two. Eli pulled Clare close to him and smiled. He finally had the girl of his dreams.


End file.
